1.80 - 1.89
1.89 (6/9/2015) * -Adjusted Trade Ships selling times of certain items/items sold/etc (Blades have returned to the Ships for a higher price) * -Reboned Karaks (accidentally removed bones from their loot table when adjusting raw meat loot table) * -False Tree max life reduced by 75 * -Random Hero is now MORE random (it was weighted towards Forager on accident) * -Cooked Meat is now the only item that will trigger the Well Fed buff * -Forager level 5 "Minor Reveal" ability replaced with "Forager's Ward" * Forager's Ward Charges / 12 Second CD / 60 Second Recharge * Place an invisible ward which lasts 120 seconds at the targeted area. * This ward has a decent vision radius and can detect nearby invisible units 1.88 (6/9/2015) * -Quick fix to Tricksters Illusions causing defeat (reinforced the triggers that seek Win/Loss conditions) * -Changed Stone Blade/Bane Blade/Aiur Blade/Storm Blade icons 1.87 (6/5/2015) * -Bloodsoul granted text fixed for accelerated mode * -Materials required to craft Conqueror's Ship made more difficult; it now requires 2 Aiur Ignots rather than Bane Ignots * -Changed around some terrain and added a few more False Trees * -Karak now drop 4-5 meat instead of 5 meat * -All Warrior classes and sub-classes now have an additional slot that can carry a weapon/shield * -Beast Hunter no longer loses his pet when sub-classing into Dragoon * -All Vital Warnings now have a wider range to warn the player and can only occur every 12 seconds for each vital * -Upgraded Photon Cannons are now granted EMP resistance. This reduces the duration of an EMP for each upgrade by 25%/35%/45% * -Butsu can now be consumed to recover 10 HP * -Raw Meat can now be consumed from the Raw Meat container. Consuming Raw Meat recovers 20 HP, but has a chance to make your Hero sick. * -of becoming "Sick" from Raw Meat: 10% Being "Sick" reduces your movement, causes energy/health loss over time for 30 seconds * -Ultralisk's Heart reworked to not require triggers and to have an animation on use * -Dusty Blade removed from the game * -Changed Bloodsoul Icon * -Some craftable tooltip reworks of color and description * New Items: * -(Ultralisk 100% Loot) Ultralisk's Left Kaiser Blade / Ultralisk's Right Kaiser Blade * On-Use: Restore 100% of your lowest vital (Life/Energy/Heat) second CD * Left-Passive: Increases all damage by 3. Increases Life/Energy/Heat Cap by 25 * Right-Passive: Increases all damage by 3. Increases all Hero's stats by 3. * -(Alchemic Fuser) Potion of Knowledge Materials: Butsu - Butsu - Mushroom * Grants 150 experience and increases experience gained by 20% for 300 seconds. * -(Forge) Seer's [ Dagger / Bane Dagger / Aiur Dagger ] * Crafting Materials: + Mineral/Bone / + Bane Ignot + Mineral/Bone / + Aiur Ignot + Mineral/Bone ** Increases Energy by 5/10/15. ** Increases Intellect by 1/2/3. * -(Xel'Naga Temple) Encryption: Blink Materials: Magic + Void Crystal + Magic + Void Crystal ** Blink to the targeted area. * -(Xel'Naga Temple) Warpstone Materials: Magic + Magic + Stone ** After 5 interruptible seconds teleports the Hero to the targeted allied Magic Fire Stone. 1.86 (6/4/2015) * -Void Traps now require vision of the area they are placed * -Retiled areas around islands to decrease the likelihood of Voyager Ships getting stuck * -You can no longer equip two shields * -Aiur Blade can now properly be used to make Corrupted Blades * -Fixed an issue where you would lose armors/weapons/shields during sub classing while having a bag equipped * -Fixed tooltips on Conqueror and Voyager ships * -Added a new vote "Accelerated Mode" * In this mode Hero experience gained is doubled for all players and Bloodsouls granted from Hero kills are doubled. * Special thanks to PPTr Slammin for finding some of these bugs! (Namely the ship getting stuck :v lol!) * PS * - R.I.P. Slammin, Sellnaggaz, Malexanica 1.85 (5/25/2015) * -Heat Warning fixed to warn of "Heat" instead of "Vespene" * -Fixed a few spots in which water-bound ships would be stuck on spawn * -True Form's "Primal Frenzy" now properly prevents snares / stuns * -Void Capsules no longer prevent ability use * -Camera now pans to ressurected hero during noob time * -Heroes now automatically bind to (CTRL) Control Group 1 * -Added new tips * -Magic's effects redone and fixed * -Ships can no longer be poisoned * -Renamed Transport Ship to "Voyager's Ship" and updated description * -Renamed (Air) Transport Ship to "Conqueror's Ship" and updated description * -The (Air) Transport Ship, Conqueror Ship, now has the ability to enter "Warp Drive" * -------AIR SHIPS HAVE BEEN ADDED BACK AS A VOTED MODE------- * -Enable/Disable Air Ships: * With this mode enabled an additional craftable air ship is added to the tech facility, "Conqueror's Ship" * This ship is slightly more difficult to craft than it's water bound counter part. * Obviously those who wish to make the island war slightly faster paced will enable this mode. 1.84 (5/25/2015) * -Ancient Spirits temporarily removed from the game * -Quickfix to potential Karak spawning causing crash * -Quickfix to scoreboard to help prevent show/hide bugs * -Ctrl-Right Click "Quick" Pawning enabled -----never intended to not allow this 1.80-1.83 (5/24/2015) * -Water Ships fixed to pick up units without hesitation from deep water * -Bloodsouls can now be dropped by Mini-Bosses as "resource" items that do not go to inventory * -A floating text is displayed above a Hero when their Bloodsouls are modified * -Shard of Corruption appearance changed * -Thief blink distance reduced * -Added more "corrupted" type doodads around "corrupted" bosses * -Adjusted size and selection radius on a few materials * -Killing Sub-Classed enemy Heroes now grants 2 Bloodsouls * -Boss loot now seperates slightly more to make loot distribution and identification easier * -Fixed bug where Ultraling and further Ultralisk offspring would drop Ultralisk (boss) loot table * -Added more False Trees to the map for secret paths between the forests * -Organized Scoreboard by adding Teams * -Added an additional path to connect the far South West sub-islands; between the rivers * -Changed some terrain on far South Western island * -Karak Spawning Redefined and Fixed * The Triggers were not properly counting the number of Karaks on the map (intention of having a Karak soft cap per island and total cap) * Better at detecting if another Karak is near the created spawn point and if a Karak is found it will select a spawn point further away * Karak island soft caps and total caps adjusted for all modes: Basic and Standard 20/80; Advanced 15/60; Hardcore 10/40 * Overall this should lead to Karaks being SLIGHTLY more scarce and distributed to all islands more evenly